


The Secret Life of Me

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: When Marty's aunt Kiki dies, she learns a secret that her aunt had been keeping from her. This secret changes everything for her as she realizes that her past with Todd was much more complicated then she could imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

The Secret Life of Me

AN: This story is written from Marty Saybrooke's point of view. 

I had a secret...a secret that even my closest friends didn't know. It was a secret that I had kept for most of my life...hell, for the longest time it was a secret that I didn't even know I was keeping until my Aunt Kiki died. It was the secret of my life...

[i] Marty, I need to tell you something before it's too late. I've done something awful and I've kept things from you that I had no right keeping. I have to tell you before it's too late," my aunt Kiki gasped out. 

"What is it Kiki, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked as I placed the cold washcloth on her forehead. 

"You're not my niece...not really. My brother David adopted you shortly after you were born."

"What?" I gasped out. I wanted to believe that she was telling me this hateful lie because she never liked me. I wanted to believe that it was her way of hurting me one more time before she died, but I couldn't.The look in her eyes was that of a desperate relief at finally unburdening herself of a lie. 

"Your mother Samantha was raped and you were conceived in that rape. When you were five I sold you to your biological father Sam. When he had you, you went by the name of Michelle. He did terrible, disgusting things to hurt you and when he died several years later, your brother and I decided that it was best if you never remembered the truth. He paid for your plastic surgery and paid a lot of money to wipe your memory clean," she explained in-between labored breaths. 

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked. 

"Because I can't keep this secret anymore. You deserve to know the truth about who you are. Everything that I know about you is in this folder," she told me as she passed away. [/i]

I learned many things that day. I learned that Todd and I's past was much bigger then I could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal, 

I have decided to keep this journal, so that I could have a record of my life. If I had done this when I was younger, than I wouldn’t feel so lost, like a stranger in my own life. I still wouldn’t have any memories of my childhood as it was stolen from me, but I would have my story. I have decided to write my experiences as a narrative and the dialogue from today may not be an accurate account of everything that was said, but it is based on what I can recall after a long tiring day. 

Monday January 2, 2006

When my aunt Kiki passed away, she gave me the truth about myself. I was conceived out of a violent, hateful crime. The only reason that I existed is because of rape. I hated that word, it had nearly destroyed my life when Todd and his frat brothers got their revenge on me. It had taken away everything wonderful and replaced it with misery. I almost didn’t survive and there were some days, I wished that I had died. My entire existence was conceived in the word that I hated the most. 

“What’s wrong?” Patrick asked interrupting my thoughts as he entered the living room to find me staring out the window. 

“Kiki passed away this morning,” I said not saying anything else. I had hidden the folder in the safe as soon as I got home. I couldn’t even look through it, not now, maybe not ever. 

“I’m sorry, I know that you weren’t close, but still it’s always hard when a family member passes away,” Patrick said as he sat by my side and wrapped me in his arms. 

“Thanks, are you going to work?” I asked, eager to be alone. I knew that if he stayed with me than he would inevitably see how broken I was and try to fix me, but I couldn’t be fixed. I was born damaged, there was something ugly and broken inside of me. I didn’t want to see it and I sure as hell didn’t want Patrick or Cole to see it. 

“Yes, but I can call out sick if you need me to stay with you,” Patrick offered. 

“No, there’s no need to do that. I’ll see you tonight,” I said as I kissed him. 

Patrick left for work, Cole was at school and I was all alone with my thoughts. I tried to keep busy with housework and other menial chores, but my thoughts always returned to that folder. 

I didn’t want to know what was in it, but I couldn’t escape it. I couldn’t go back to the blissful state of oblivion no matter how much I wanted to. I needed to find out who I was and I had to face the truth about my life that was lurking in the folder. 

I took a deep breath and unlocked the safe. I pulled out the folder and read the contents. My Aunt Kiki had sold me to a man named Sam Delgado. There was a newspaper article about an incident that happened when I was six years old. The article stated that I had been missing several weeks, when a neighborhood boy Thomas Todd Manning found me in a well. 

I gasped as I realized that the boy that had been called a hero in that paper had the same name as the man that had made it his life’s mission to destroy me. Was it possible? Was this little boy smiling in the newspaper article the same person that I wished I could forget? 

I shuddered as I dropped the newspaper clipping. There were several polaroid pictures in the box with a younger version of myself in them. In one of the photos I was eating a ice cream sandwich, standing in between a younger child that had her brunette hair tied neatly in a bun and a boy who looked to be in his young teens. I turned the photo over and the names, Michelle, Tea, and Thomas Delgado summer 1978 was scrawled on the back. 

I picked up another photo and it was of me. I looked like I was around the age of seven, my blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and there was bruising under one of my eyes. I was standing next to the same blond haired boy that had apparently saved me from the well. His left hand was in a sling and his right hand was wrapped around me. On the back of the photo, the words Michelle Delgado standing with her best friend Todd Manning summer 1979 on the back. 

There were more photos of me, but I couldn’t look at them any longer. I had a bad headache that was quickly turning into a migraine. I jotted this down so it would not be lost and laid down for a nap before Cole and Patrick come home. Hope to write more of my story later. 

-Marty Saybrooke


End file.
